Bleach Kittens
by Grimmorie
Summary: Alexis and Hope are best friends and anime nerds so what happens when they find a box full of kittens that look like their favourite bleach characters? Some weird moments and fun times. (Alexis is my original character, has some Snow bashing) Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII characters or Bleach just my character Alexis.
1. God Dammit

It was a normal day I had gone to the post office after school and was heading home to finish my latest art work

"Alexis!" I turn to see my best friend Hope Estheim, Hope is 15, natural silver hair and green eyes he really is the cutest

"Hey Hope, Good day at school?"

"Not really they're just a bunch of jerks" He replied

"Yeah well all we can do is ignore it, on a slightly better note. Did you read the latest Bleach update?"

"Yes! Who knew that about Ichigo! Its really mind blowing!"

"I know right! ... I still think we should do cosplaying, you would make the perfect Toshiro"

"No way!" Yep you guessed it me and Hope are huge Bleach fans, well we like a lot of anime but Bleach is our favourite

"Fine Fine but mark my words I will make you do it one day"

"Yeah Yeah whatever you think Lexi, who would you be?"

"Hmm... Good point, neither of us have the money to buy wigs and contacts as well as the costumes..." I grabbed his arm "To my house for brainstorming!" Hope laughed as I dragged him along

"We were heading to your house anyway stupid" I stuck my tounge out at him as we rounded to corner to my small house at the end of the street "Is that something on the verandah of your house?" I looked ahead at my modest little house that has a conjoined kitchen and lounge, 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom

"I think... its a box... probably another bribe from my dad.."

"Still trying to get you to come home?" I nod as we walk up the stairs to the box

"Unfortunately" I picked up the box which turned out to be quite big and quite heavy "Holy crap they must be getting desperate" I gave the box a small shake

"MEOW!" Hope and I froze

"They wouldn't send me a pet... would they?" I look at him shocked

"Well like you said they must be getting desperate, lets just get it inside" He opened the door for me and I tentively carried the box inside into the kitchen and put it on the bench

"I'm not even a cat person for gods sake" I stood back and stared at it

"You going to open it?" I looked at Hope and then the box and then him again

"I am not opening it for you"

"Aww come on!"

"No!" I gave him my best attempt at the puppy dog eyes. Hope looked at me, I could tell he was about to cave

"For your best friend?" he sighed

"Fine" he walked over to a draw and grabbed a pair of scissors and then stood at the other side of the box shaking his head the whole time "Your such a baby" I stuck my tounge out at him again "proving my point" he started to cut at the tape sealing the box and I swear the meowing got louder

"Animals hate me I wont be able to look after this little guy"

"I'll help you, like I always do"

"Aww!" I glomped him "Your so adorable Hope, How can you not have a girlfriend"

"They learn I'm friends with you"

"Naw- wait ,OI!"

"Stop stalling!" there was a meow of annoyance as if the cat was agreeing with him

"See! seeee! it already hates me!" Hope finally finished cutting and opened the box slightly

"Uhh... I think you mean 'they' already hate you..."

"What!?" I stood next to him and peeked in there were about 8 little kittens staring up at us "Dad can't be behind this, could this be at the wrong house?"

"You didn't read the top of the box did you?"

"No, Why?"

"Do you really think I would've opened it if I didn't know for sure it was yours? Its says on top Alexis Villiers"

"Thank you for that oh wise one! no wonder why your at the top of your class" I ruffled his hair

"Do not do that!" he smacked my hand away "For gods sake Lexi we're the same age!"

"I know but your so cute and your reaction is always the best" he took a deep breathe

"Your stalling again..." I looked at him innocently making him sigh again "goddamn it..." He looked at the cats "You know they kinda remind me of... the Bleach characters" I took a closer look at them

"Your right Yoda" He glared at me the looked back at them again

"We should name them" "

Not after the characters though, we need to be original"

"You are terrible at being original" "Am not I'll show you" I picked up a small orange one with deep brown eyes

"Strawberry" the kitten looked murderous

"thats what Ichigo means"

"So?"

"Your still technically using the name"

"Not really" "fine whatever they're your pets"

"You name one then!"

"fine" Hope picked up a tiny black cat with violet eyes

"Midnight" I snorted

"Yeah so original"

"shut it" I stuck my tounge out at him again and he picked up the scissors threatning me I quickly pulled my tounge back in

"I never knew you to be so violent"

"Only with you"

"hmph..." I picked up another cat one that looked like a older version of Midnight but with grey eyes "Hmm... Snobby"

Hope laughed "Snobby?"

"He's looking at me like 'How dare you peasant!' so Snobby"

"Fine... fine.." he picked up another one, this one was blue with blue eyes and green around its eyes

"Grimm"

"Didnt we say no character names?"

"Its your nickname for the character, you should be happy I even chose it" I rolled my eyes and picked up another kitten this was black as well with green eyes and green tears, it looked to sad..

"Emo"

"What!?"

"It looks depressed and is making me feel depressed. I mean look at it!" I practically shoved it in Hopes face

"Ok! Ok I see what you mean"

"Shouldn't we check their genders?"

"So far we have 4 boys and 1 girl, Strawberry, Snobby, Grimm and Emo are boys and Midnight is a girl" he looked in the box "And there is 1 more boy and 2 girls"

"How can you tell?" he gave me a look

"I can tell"

"hmph.." he picked up the last boy a small silver kitten with turquoise eyes

"I'm calling that one Hope!"

"Huh!?"

"It looks like you!"

"Does not!"

"It so does!"

"No!"

"They're my pets! I can call them whatever I want" Hope opened his mouh but closed it again

"Fine whatever..." I gave him a big grin and kissed his cheek making him blush

"Next one!" the next kitten was browny-orange with grey eyes and slight bluish tinge at the bottom of her ears

"hmm... Princess!"

"that is the stupidest name yet"

"shut up its perfect!" we looked at the last kitten who was a orangy-blonde with blue eyes and small black spot on her chin

"Shes gorgeous!" I exclaimed Hope nodded in agreement

"hmm... what should we call her..."

"Angel"

"Really?"

"Yeah, It works" I smiled

"Yeah it does... well we've named them, what now?"

"they look like they need a clean..." I looked at them closely, they did look dusty

"Ok a bath and then food!" I grabbed Strawberry, Snobby, Hope and Princess and Hope picked up Midnight, Grimm, Emo and Angel "To the Bathroom!" My bathroom is very small so only one peron at a time should be in there so I had Hope go and find food for the kitties "Ok who first?" I looked at all 8 kittens "Strawberry! thanks for volunteering!" he meowed in protest as I picked him up and kept of struggling so I hugged him closely to my chest as I turned the shower on " Sorry but I dont have a bath" I made the water semi warm and knelt down " be a good kitty" I put Strawberry into the shower and there was a puff of smoke I started coughing "Jesus christ you weren't that dirty"

"Umm sorry..." I froze and looked up into a very real Ichigo Kurosaki then I realized he was a very naked Ichigo Kurosaki

"HOPE!" I screamed as I covered my eyes and threw a towel at him

"Please stay calm"

"Stay calm! How can someone stay calm in this situation!"

"Alexis!" Hope finally arrived and froze at the scene, Ichigo holding my shoulders and with only a towel on his waist and me with my hands on his chest and trying to push him away (and also just enjoying the feel of his muscles... god they were nice!) "Hey Hope..." I say weaky he opened and closed his mouth a few times and then... fainted "Hope!"


	2. I Don't Even Know

I slid past Ichigo to Hope and knelt down beside him "Hope! Jesus christ I should be the one fainting!" I shook him a little then looked at Ichigo "You!" He jumped in surprise

"Me?"

"Yes you! go to the kitchen and get a glass of water"

"Ok" he stepped over Hope and ran to the kitchen and came back quickly with a glass of water, I hefted Hope up into a sitting position

"Sorry Hope" I apologize as a slowly pour the water down the back of his shirt

"Ahh!" He jumped up quickly and tried to wipe the liquid away making me laugh "Goddam it Lexi! Can't you just wet my face like a normal person"

"No, its not fun that way"

"Do you still have my spare clothes here?"

"yeah bottom draw in my bedroom" I said through the laughter, He nodded walking towards my bedroom and taking his shirt off along the way "Are you two dating?" I jumped

"Crap I forgot about you! don't do that again! and no we are not dating!" Hope ran back out shirtless

"I forgot but what the hell is he doing here!?"

"This is Strawberry... I put him under the water and poof there he was..." I blush "...In all his glory..." I could see Ichigo turn red as well, Hope crossed his arm thinking then looked at Ichigo

"I think the first thing to do is get clothes for them all... I think only Midnight will fit your clothes and Little Hope will fit mine..."

"Just call them by their names! Yes Rukia will fit mine and Toshiro will fit yours but before that please put a shirt on Hope and Ichigo, I have some oversized clothes that accidently took from my dad somewhere" I walked towards my room with them trailing behind me

"How do you know our names?" Ichigo asked

"I'll explain that when all of you are human and clothed" I pulled out the box of dads clothes

"look through that for something to wear"

"Thanks" I put on the bed and Ichigo only took a few seconds to chose something to wear

"Come on Hope lets go get Rukia and Toshiro" I pulled him along and closed the door behind me

"How are we not freaking out? our favourite anime characters are in this house!"

"You cant talk you fainted and that isnt a good thing, my house isnt big enough for 10 people!"

"10?"

"You are not going to leave this to me! Tell your dad that we have an assignment due or something! please!?"

"Ugh... fine... fine"

"Thank you" I gave him a big hug then continued to pull him along to the bathroom where the other 7 kittens were waiting "I'm sorry but we cant turn you all back, now we know all your actual names and we will explain that when your all human and dressed, Ok?" they all nodded though Ulquiorra (Emo) and Byakuya (Snobby) kinda just stared at my blankly and Grimmjow (Grimm) did not look happy at all "First up are Rukia and Toshiro since your about our sizes" the two said kittens ran forward, I picked up Rukia and Hope picked up Toshiro

"Now the rest of you out and wait in the lounge" I said to them as we walked back to my bedroom, I knocked

"Ichigo!" the door opened slowly to reveal Ichigo wearing clothes that were slightly big for him, i resisted the erge to drool "Sorry that they're too big"

"Its fine, at least they're clothes"

"Ha true" Rukia meowed in annoyance

"Oh right if you would excuse me" I slid past him with Hope right behind me

"You already have a crush on him dont you?" Hope said as he closed the door

"What!? no! you know he's my favourite out of the whole show!" I set Rukia next to me and went through my draws

"I bet you'll act the same when we turn Rangiku back, since you look quite a bit like Toshiro I'm sure she would be happy to give you a hug" He turned bright red me laugh as I showed Rukia various clothing and setting down the ones she likes after a bit we managed to find a outfit she liked "Ok your turn" I carried Rukia and the clothes to the bathroom "You ready to change back?" I ask the small bundle of fluff which meowed in agreement I turned on the shower to a cold and set rukia inside but this time nothing happended "Huh? why isnt it working? maybe warmer water?" I turned the hot water on slightly and POOF! more smoke "Yes!" there sat Rukia as a Human I quickly handed her the outfit she chosed and once she got dressed I looked at her closely "Yay! this seems to be after the time skip!" she looked at me confused as I looked at her short hair

"You are quite a strange girl miss..."

"Oh I'm Alexis Villiers my friend with me is Hope Estheim, Nice to meet you" I smiled at her kindly

"Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you too" giving me a smile as well "Lets head in to the lounge" she nodded and I led her out "Hope! Showers free!" "Okay" I heard him shout from the bedroom I turn toward the kitchen to see Ichigo looking through the fridge "Hungry?" he jumped in surprise then rubbed the back of his head

"A little bit.."

" I can cook something up..." I stood next to him looking in the fridge

"really?" "Yeah no problem... what would be good for 5 people and 5 kittens..."

"Pasta is always good" I turned to Hope who had Toshiro right behind him and squealed

"You 2 are like twins!" Hope rolled his eyes and turned to Toshiro

"Your gonna have to get used to that"

"hmph"

"Pasta it is then, Anybody want to help?" I looked at the other 4 humans and Ichigo raised his hand

"I will"

"Thanks" I smile at him sweetly "You 3 go wait in the lounge and Hope please explain to the others how we know about them" I give him a innocent look

"You planned this from the start didnt you?" I grin at him

"maybe" he rolled his eyes but walked off anyway "Good boy"

"Shut up" I turned back to the task at hand then looked at Ichigo

"My name is Alexis Villiers by the way, friends call me Lexi and Your Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper"

"How do know about us?" I started chopping up vegetables "Well you see this is a different dimension to yours... A completely different world" "What do you mean?"

"Well in this world there is a whole anime series based on YOUR life, I know all about your parents including the truth behind your mums death, I know about your sisters, I also know about that inner hollow of yours"

"...Another world... Thats kinda hard to believe"

"Says the one who arrived here as a kitten" I laughed

"I see your point" he chuckled

"I'm not sure how this is going to work out though... My house isn't that big and I know Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are here as well so make sure there are no fights!"

"Yes ma'am" I pointed my knife at him

"Never call me ma'am" He nodded. we eventuallly made a nice big pan of mince and vegies and Ichigo put on enough pasta for 5 people to boil "It smells good"

"Well living alone, I would hope I'm a good cook"

"Alone? How old are you?"

"Yes alone beside Hope and I'm 15"

"15 and living alone! Why?"

"Sorry but thats my business.." I stirred the mince and checked on the noodles "Looks like it's ready. Dinners Ready! Ichigo get out the dishware please"

"Ok.."

"Get a big plate for the kittens, they all have to share"

"Thats not gonna work" Hope, Rukia and Toshiro walked over and sat at the table.

"Smells great like always Lexi"

"Yeah yeah, Don't you ever eat anything else?"

"Not anything you can cook"

"Hey! I'm a great cook!"

"whatever you think..." I raised my knife

"wanna repeat that"

"And you say no fights between us?"

"huh?" I looked around to see Hope nearly dying of laughter and the others looking confused

"Oh this? This is normal between us. Like an old married couple right Hope" That shut him up

"Eww! no way!" my turn to laugh

"Your such a girl!" I started handing out the plates of food

"You think hanging out with me would toughen you up"

"Ha! you called me up at 1 am in the morning to kill a spider!"

"Spiders are disgusting! with all those legs and eyes and they're so hairy!"

"I agree with her" Ichigo cut in "They are pretty gross" we all stared at him

"Your scared of spiders?"

"Well not necessarily scared of them..."

"You totally are!"

"Am not!" I put down a plate of mince for the kittens

"No Fighting over the food!" I gave them a stern look then turned to Ichigo again "You fight hollows and your scared of little spiders" I was laughing so much at this point and so were the others

"I told you I'm not!"

"Ok... I believe you.."

"Good"

"...Sorta" I could see the vein on his forehead pop out

"Just eat the dinner" we still giggled but listened to him anyway

"Its really good!" Rukia exclaimed

"Thank you" I smiled at her than looked at Toshiro

"You haven't said much... Shiro"

"It's captain HITSUGAIYA!" I squealed

"Your so much cuter in person!" everyone on the table sweat dropped

"Your my 3rd favourite person!"

"3rd?" Ichigo asked

"Yep, Your my 1st then Grimm is my 2nd favourite though Toshiro you only became my 3rd after you got your new look before that Ulquiorra was my 3rd"

"Jeez Lexi shut up already"

"You shut up Hope! Your top characters are Rangiku, Yoruichi, Neliel and Orihime! you little pervert!" he went bright red "N-No they're not!" again everyone sweatdropped while I laughed.


End file.
